My god
by Evil Hamster God
Summary: I don't know, it's 3:04 AM, but I wrote this. It's gay how there's no Terumin X Girl fanfics. So here's one. No real lemon, just the mind of a fangirl.


I was out unusually late this night. I was visiting Seoul for a few days and I decided to check out the city's famous nightlife. Therefore, I was sitting alone in a dark disco, with pretty Korean girls with bunny ears or with other weird clothing dancing around me, and since it was getting pretty late indeed, most of them were doing some very weird dances, involving the not less pretty Korean males. The music was also Korean, imagine that. I was listening to everyone around me. I had studied Japanese, and I had gone to Japan to study in a university there, but I also had some experience with Korean. It was a very weird sounding language, but it had its own appeal. My language must sound weird to freigners too, and if I told them where I came from, they would most likely think of me as some weird kind of yoghurt fairy.

While I was lost in my meaningless thoughts, someone sat next to me. After a few moments, I looked that way and saw a man looking at me. He had long blonde hair, fallinf freely down his shoulders down to his waist. It ended with a lightblue highlight. He had red eyes with one longer lower eyelash, which strangely made him look very attractive for my weird tastes. He basically looked like a very pretty girl. Also, he was staring at me. I recognised him.

'Afuro-san?' I asked in Japanese, hoping he was the person I thought him to be.

He smiled. I felt my heart do a backflip, then roll around the floor of its small room, screaming histerically.

'So it really was you.' when I heard his voice, I knew it was him. - What's with the "Afuro-san"? What happened to "Terumin"? It's cuter. - he winked.

'HUG THE TERUMIN!' I screamed and jumped on him. He hugged me back, smiling and patting my back.

'Long time no see. What's it been, 5 years?'

I looked up at him.

'2 years, Terumin.'

'I knew, I was just teasing you.'

'Are you still living here?'

'I am Korean'

'Well'.

'What are you doing here?'

'I am a foreigner. I can do what I want.'

'Indeed you can. ' he pushed me away and got up. 'Do you have where to stay?'

I realised I didn't. All my clothes were with me and I was staying at random hotels. Even if I wasn't, I didn't give the furry hole of a rat's behind, this was Afuro Terumi.

'...Actually, no.'

'Great, you can stay at my place!' he grabbed my hand and led me outside. I cast a sad glance at the remaining pink liquid in my glass, but quickly followed him. Goodbye, strawberry milk.

He lived nearby. His apartment was quite big, I guess. While I was looking around, I heard him lock the door. I turned around.

'Do you need to take a shower?'

'That would be nice.'

He gave me a blanket and other shower stuff and nearly pushed me into the bathroom. I looked around it with distaste while he closed the door. It was also big. Though I usually lived in small places, so probably this just looked very big to me. I got in the shower and started the water.

'Are you doing fine there?' his voice nearly gave me a nosebleed.

'I don't need you to come in, if that's what you're asking Terumin.'

'That's a pity.'

'How's the football going?'

'Pretty well. How's everything on your side?'

'Good, good. I got in a Japanese university you know.'

'That was your dream, right? I'm glad for you!'

'Thank you.'

I got out. He was waiting, sitting by the door. He was looking at me.

'Am I still cute?' he asked suddenly.

'Sure you are. You're Terumin!'

I started going to the room where my bag was, but he pulled me on top of him.

'Terumi, what are you...'

He kissed me. I could see rainbows and dancing Hello kitties everywhere. I could also feel some of his soft hair on my face. I dug my hands in it. He broke the kiss. He smiled and he started to remove my blanket. When I tried to stop him, he grabbed my hands in one of his and finished the job with the other. I felt the night air's cold shiver. I also felt Terumin, smiling and watching me with those enchanting eyes. He started kissing me again, then he moved down, down my neck...

It was really happening. Aphrodi, that unreachable football player I have always admired. I nearly died of happiness when he gave me his email. He was the biggest reason I learned his weird language and he helped me with my Japanese. And he was perfect. His fit body, beautiful hair, those eyes, that smile, that voice, the way he moved. Why was he doing this? What was in it for him? I imagined that 14 year boy I had first met, his waist-long hair falling down gracefully over his jacket and his smile beaming, while his eyes watched me as I tried to eat the disgusting kimchi because of him. He was always acting so cute.

I hate kimchi so much.

Well he was a man now, I thought. I came back to reality when I felt his kiss on my lips again, and I felt something else.

'Terumi?'

It was really happening.

'Terumi!'

I grabbed his hair with both hands. I didn't want to let him go, to break the kiss, to hear me. He didn't really try. He was a bit rough. But I always imagined him this way, while I was reading his emails, while I was staring at photos of him before I fell asleep.

'Terumi'

I hate photos so much.

'Terumi'

Not as much as kimchi, though.

'Terumi'

This was heaven. As long as there was no kimchi, I thought.

'Terumi'

What the fuck, brain? I clutched his hair even tighter, and I heard him whisper something. I didn't even try to understand. It didn't matter.

His hold on me tightened. Then he stopped moving.

He was done.

He got up. I still held his hair.

He pushed my hands away and I looked at him, frightened. What just happened? He looked at me for a moment. Then he smiled that cute smile of his.

'I'll be right back.', he said and went in the bathroom.

I felt the tears running down my cheeks. What the fuck, brain, again, I was super happy, why are you crying?

I knew why.

I heard him coming out. He kneeled by me.

'Why are you crying?', he asked. I couldn't really hear any concern in his voice.

'Terumin. It's really Terumin.'

'Yes, it is.'

'Terumi...'

'What is it?'

'Why did you stop writing me?'

He looked startled at the question. 'Is that why you're crying?' He laughed. 'I'm sorry. I didn't think it was that big of a deal to you. I was very busy with my soccer and school and I forgot about that. I figured you would have lost interest in me by then.'

I was silent.

'I promise I won't forget anymore. So don't cry.'

I laughed.

'It's okay.' I reached out and grabbed his hair again. 'Thank you, Terumin.'

'I'm happy you appreciate the god's attention you have just received.' he smiled again. He got up and pulled me up, too. 'You look tired. Let's go to sleep.'

He turned around, with the full awareness I would follow him. He was a leader. He was nice to his followers, but not unnecessarily so. I realised He had never once said my name. But maybe doing so would have ruined everything. I realised I was following him, two steps back, with my head down.


End file.
